1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to railway box cars and more particularly to an improved side sill and side wall joint arrangement therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,361,276; 2,602,405 and 3,089,439 and FIG. 5 of the drawings entitled "PRIOR ART" which shows a typical cross section of the joint between a side sill and associated side wall sheet and side post. It should be particularly noted that the side sheet is laterally offset from the vertical plane of the side sill and that the side post, which typically is welded to both the side sheet and the side sill, must be bent or outwardly offset to conform to the outer surfaces of the side sheet and sill.
The present invention is an improvement over these constructions as hereinafter disclosed.